In the Beginning
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Post finale. Just a little thing that I tried to organize my thoughts. Chuck and Blair. Married. The night after. Teenagers in adult bodies and finally the grown adults that the teenagers in love have become. Pre flash forward.


A/N: This is my very tame post finale piece. I'm not going to stop writing, I'm just a little devastated at the moment. Good and bad things. This is just a flurry of emotion. I thought I needed to respond.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Characters will always belong to the people who created them. It pains me to say that this is post series. My first one. And I wrote this in a flash, so no beta. Mistakes are mine. Don't blame me. I'm still fragile.

* * *

When he found her that night, she was crying. Her dark locks no longer constrained, tumbled down the back that was turned to him. She was haunch over, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

He hesitated in the doorway. He watched, remembering the last time he spent the night in that bed. They just lay together, refusing to do anything other than that because she deserved better. She deserved a man that could truly commit to her.

Things were different now.

But she was crying.

Chuck finally crossed the threshold and sat next down to Blair. He picked her left hand, kissing the ring that adorned his new wife's finger.

He brushed her hair away.

"Why are you crying?"

He almost didn't want to ask. Already deep fear was setting in his stomach and wracking his body with that familiar insecurity that had first manifested itself when he saw his future wife with his best friend in a hotel room.

It was almost funny if he wasn't so afraid.

Blair finally turned her face towards him. Her smile was radiant and he felt his heart break.

"Because I'm happy."

He never doubted her for a second.

He understood that profound feeling of complete and utter devastation. His heart constricted at the sight of her. This was what he had wanted for so long that he couldn't even remember what it was like before. He remembered dimly the boy that snarled and spat at anything that crossed him.

Even then, what he really remembered were those dark eyes of hers that narrowed coolly, paired with that cool smirk.

He started to think that maybe he had even loved her then. By some act of fate, not only had they been complete at sixteen, but also now in adulthood, they were even more formed to each other.

And he understood that this was all too good. And this was all heartbreaking. He finally had the only thing that he cared about. It was almost too much to bear.

"Your mother doesn't mind me being up here." He couldn't help that teenage smirk that crossed his features. Old habits died hard.

"I don't think she can be disapproving since we're married now." Blair had the sweetest smile when they were alone together. He hypothesized that maybe she saw the same thing in him.

"If only she knew how we defiled this bed so many times before…" Chuck trailed of seductively.

Blair's eyes watered again and Chuck felt himself instinctively form to her, prepared to protect her from anything that he could have done wrong.

"This is our honeymoon," Blair said. "In my adolescent bed."

"We've had some fond memories in this adolescent bed."

She still had that odd habit of trying to suppress the lecherous smirk he knew that she possessed.

"This isn't the end, Blair," Chuck said. "This is the beginning. We'll have many honeymoons in many different countries."

He kissed her face, removing the salt as thoroughly as he could.

"We're going to be better than they were," Blair finally said, "aren't we?"

"I'll never be like him."

It was the first time he had even mentioned the incident but Blair looked nothing but understanding.

"We'll make it right," Blair said softly.

The pillows were softer than he remembered but the duvet didn't disappoint with how it blocked out sound.

He supposed that was better for Eleanor's benefit.

Blair would crinkle her nose when Chuck suggested they could start practicing on making their family now.

"She better not show her face in here," Chuck warned.

Blair gave him a teasing smile. "I'm actually hoping she will."


End file.
